Death is not the end
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: O que acontece quando todos aqueles que amas morrem? E quão duro pode ser vêr cada morte sempre que fechas os olhos?


**A morte não é o fim**

"Aquele filme nunca mais acabaria. Harry lembrava aquele dia sempre que fechava os olhos. Um a um, os amigos morrendo, partindo… Mas seria a morte o fim?"

_When you're sad and when you're lonely (Quando estiveres triste e estiveres sozinho)  
And you haven't got a friend (E se não tiveres um amigo)  
Just remember that death is not the end (Lembra-te apenas que a morte não é o fim)  
_

Ele estava sozinho. Mais sozinho do que alguma vez tivera em toda a sua vida. Aquela casa era tão escura, tão fria… Grimminauld Place trazia-lhe boas e más recordações. Recordações de Sirius, dos amigos… bem te tanta gente, mas lembrava-lhe aqueles penosos dias em que ele, Ron e Hermione andaram em busca dos Horcruxes. Mas por menos nessa altura ele tinha-os a eles. Aos seus amigos… mas agora nem eles estavam lá e ele sentia-se mais sozinho que nunca. Eles tinham partido, todos… um por um. Como se fosse uma sequência de imagens, Harry tinha visto-os cair um a um no chão. Inertes, adormecidos, acabados. E toda aquela sequência formava uma espécie de filme surreal. Sem dúvida um filme dramático. Um filme de morte, despedida e dor. E tudo parecia ainda mais surreal quando as pessoas que se perfilavam á sua frente era os seus grandes amigos, as pessoas que considerara da sua família, os seus colegas…

Era por isso que Harry gostava de acreditar que aquilo não passava de um enorme pesadelo. E era tão fácil acreditar nisso pois parecia irreal que todos eles se tivessem ido. Eles eram a sua rotina, a sua vida. Eles estavam sempre lá, faziam parte da sua vida, eram uma parte dela… Como uma árvore com ramos. Se cortamos um nota-se logo a sua falta…

_And all that you held sacred (E quando tudo o que julgavas sagrado)  
Falls down and does not mend (cair por terra e não se recompor)  
Just remember that death is not the end (Lembra-te apenas que a morte não é o fim)  
Not the end, not the end (Não é o fim, não é o fim)_

Harry modificara a casa no que pudera. Dera-lhe uma nova cor, um novo brilho e um calor a recordações mas mesmo assim ela seria sempre a escura e fria casa em que tinham prendido o seu padrinho e isso ele nunca esqueceria.

Pelas paredes, pelas mesas, cómodas, e em toda a casa encontrava-se retratos, fotografias e cartas emolduradas. Lembranças de um tempo que partira. E agora deitado no sofá daquela velha casa ele recordava aquele dia tenebroso que nunca sairia da sua mente. O dia em que o destino lhe levara as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida.

"Ele corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Tinha de os encontrar. Mas onde raio se tinham metido Ron e Hermione? Foi então que viu Neville correndo contra si embatendo contra o seu peito. Escorria um filão de sangue pela sua boca.

- Neville…

- Harry… - disse ele em voz sumida – Eu não podia deixar…

- Não podias deixar o quê Neville?

- A Luna… os meus pais…

- Não estou a perceber nada Neville! O que se passou com a Luna?

- Eu não podia deixar… que lhe fizessem o mesmo… que os meus pais…

- Neville… onde é que ela está…

- Lá me cima… o Avery…salva-a…

- Neville… - mas já era tarde de mais pois Neville acabara de cair ao chão amparado pelos braços de Harry. – Neville… não…por favor…

Harry sentiu uma lágrima cair-lhe do rosto. Enfureceu-se e começou a correr. Subiu as escadas e ouviu os gritos de Luna. Tão surreais… tão… Nunca ouvira Luna a gritar ou a mostrar qualquer tipo de reacção que não fosse apática.

- ATORDOAR! – Avery caiu atordoado no chão deixando Luna ainda a contorcer-se no chão. Ela continuava a gritar desesperadamente como se tivesse a ver coisas horríveis. Contorcia-se e não parava de gritar. Harry tentou agarrá-la mas Luna nem sequer sentiu o seu toque. O corpo dela continuava-se a contorcer-se e os gritos angustiavam-se cada vez mais.

- Luna… eu estou aqui! Já passou… já passou!

Mas nada dessas palavras tiveram algum efeito positivo. Luna levantou-se e começou a andar desesperadamente pela sala.

- Luna…

Ela parou na janela e fixou o horizonte.

- Mãe…

- Luna o que…

- Mãe…

O rosto dela iluminou-se num sorriso e ela colocou-se no parapeito da janela.

Quando Harry chegou á janela a correr, Luna Lovegood já era mais um dos muitos corpos que jaziam no campo de Hogwarts"

_When you're standing on the crossroads (Quando estiveres parado numa encruzilhada)  
That you cannot comprehend (Que tu não consegues compreender)  
Just remember that death is not the end (Lembra-te apenas que a morte não é o fim)_

Porque é que aquelas imagens não lhe saiam da cabeça? Era estúpido estar sempre a recordar algo que nos magoa. Neville…Luna… Aquela fora a morte deles. Talvez Neville tivesse tido uma morte heróica. Tentando salvar a rapariga que amava, mas Luna tivera uma morte estúpida e não adequada àquilo que Harry se lembrava dela. Luna morrera na dor, em gritos…

Harry só queria uma razão para tudo aquilo. Mas aquilo ainda não tinha sido o pior. Ele sabia que aquele filme continuaria e que o pior ainda estava para vir… E lentamente as imagens iam-se formando na sua cabeça.

"- Percy tu disseste uma piada. Tu já não dizias uma piada desde que…  
Mas antes de poder acabar a frase Fred Weasley caíra ao chão morto por um Avada Kedrava. Percy correra atrás de Roockwood e tivera o mesmo destino. George morrera soterrado numa passagem subterrânea. Charlie esmagado por um gigante. Bill na luta contra Greyback. Fleur morta por uma aranha gigante. Tonks e Lupin em batalhas até á morte. E todas essas mortes Harry assistia."

Harry acordou todo suado. Talvez a vida tivesse querido castigá-lo e talvez fosse essa a razão porque foi obrigado a assistir a todas essas mortes. Mais flashes vieram-lhe á cabeça. Mr. Weasley lutando com Lucius Malfoy e caindo ao chão morto. Mrs. Weasley lutando com Bellatrix e sendo atirada para o ar…

_  
When the storm clouds gather round you (Quando as nuvens da tempestade te rodearem)  
And heavy rains descend (e a chuva forte cair)  
Just remember that death is not the end (lembra-te apenas que a morte não é o fim)  
_

O que ele mais precisava agora era de alguém que estivesse ali com ele. Lhe limpasse as lágrimas, o abraçasse e que ele pudesse igualmente confortar.

Mas agora ele estava sozinho. E não havia ali ninguém que lhe pusesse uma mão amiga no ombro e lhe sussurrasse ao ouvido que tudo ia ficar bem. Ele estava mais sozinho que nunca na vida.

_And there's no-one there to comfort you (E se se não houver aí ninguém para te confortar)  
With a helping hand to lend (com uma mão amiga para ajudar)  
Just remember that death is not the end (Lembra-te apenas que a morte não é o fim)  
_

Mas o pior de tudo era saber que ELES não lá estavam. Eles… os seus eternos amigos, companheiros e compinchas. E era essa uma das principais razões porque ele não queria adormecer, porque ele sabia que aquele filme que rodava na sua mente estava quase no fim e eles já pertenciam ao penúltimo episódio. Não se queria lembrar daquilo outra vez… não mais. Não ia aguentar ver aquelas imagens que o faziam chorar. Mas sem dar por isso os olhos voltaram a fechar-se e as recordações que tanto queria evitar voltaram.

"- Ron… Hermione… finalmente! – disse Harry com as lágrimas nos olhos. Eles com certeza ainda não sabiam. Não sabia como lhes contar pois a dor dentro dele já era demasiado grande. Aliás como contar a Ron que toda a sua família tinha morrido? Foi então que Ginny lhe veio á cabeça. Onde estaria ela? Estaria ainda viva? Mas foi o estado de Ron que denunciou. Ambos os amigos choravam mas não com o desespero de Harry, o que significava que devia ter havido outra morte.

- O que aconteceu…?

- Harry… - começou Hermione – A Ginny… ela…

- O QUE ACONTECEU?

- Ela… morreu!

Harry intensificou as lágrimas. Não! Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Ginny Weasley não podia ter morrido. Não podia! Eles tinham estado apenas uns meses juntos. Uma vida toda ela tinha estado ali ao seu lado e quando Harry finalmente encontrara o amor nos seus braços ela…

Sentiu os braços de Hermione envolverem-no e apertou a amiga contra si. Ron tinha-se deixado cair pela parede. Milhões de imagens e pensamentos caminhavam pela mente de Harry. Luna… Neville… os Weasley…Ginny… Ron a chorar pela morte da irmã? Se aquele sofrimento que o amigo sentia devia-se á perda de Ginny… e se Harry lhe contasse que tanto os pais, como os irmãos e a cunhada tinham morrido? Aguentaria Ron? Foi então que sentiu o abraço de Hermione afrouxar. Ron gritou e Hermione deixara-se cair sobre Harry. Viu um vulto rir ao longe e desaparecer enquanto segurava Hermione nos braços e se ajoelhava. Ron estava ajoelhado ao seu lado.

- Hermione…

Harry tinha as mãos cheias de sangue que vinha das costas de Hermione. Então fora isso? Um Sectumsempra?

- Hermione… não!

Harry aguentaria tudo mas aquilo não. Hermione tinha de viver. A morte dela seria o fim de tudo.

- Hermione… - ouviu Ron sussurrar junto de Hermione

- Ron… - a voz de Hermione era sumida e os seus sentidos fracos mas ela virou a cabeça para Ron que lhe segurou na mão.

- Ron… há uma coisa que eu sempre te quis dizer.

- Não digas nada Hermione. Nós vamos pôr-te a salvo e vais ter uma vida toda para me dizeres isso.

- Não… não… é tarde de mais Ron.

- Não Hermione…tu não! Por favor sê forte!

- Eu só quero… que saibas… que te amo!

- Hermione…

- Sempre te amei… desde… desde aquele dia… no comboio… no 1ºano!

- Hermione…

- Desculpa… por… nunca… ter… tido coragem… para te dizer… desculpa!

- Hermione… nós ainda vamos ter muito tempo!

- Perdoa-me Ron!

Ron parou a olhar para Hermione. Harry sentia-se cada vez pior. Sentia cada vez as mãos mais cheias de sangue. Hermione não aguentaria mais tempo.

- Eu também te amo… Sempre amei!

Hermione sorriu fracamente e Ron baixou a cabeça beijando-a. Uma lágrima escorreu do rosto de Hermione. Apenas uma, nada comparada com aquelas que os dois choravam. Hermione virou a cabeça para Harry:

- Harry… quero que me prometas uma coisa…

- Diz…

- Vais lutar… Não tenhas medo! Eu vou estar a olhar por ti! Sempre!

- Não digas essas coisas Hermione…

- Por mais pessoas… que percas… lembra-te que… a morte não é o fim Harry!

E foi assim que Hermione Granger morreu! Fechando os olhos levemente, adormeceu num sono eterno. Partiu… em paz! E talvez isso fosse o mais bizarro. Ela morrera em paz… no meio duma guerra!

Ouviu Ron soluçar e apertar a mão de Hermione. As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dos dois e Ron agarrava agora Hermione com força contra si enquanto tremia e se balouçava para a frente e para trás.

- Não… Hermione acorda… acorda por favor.

Harry levantou-se a custo e olhou para si. Estava manchado de sangue. Sentia-se sujo. Tinha as mãos cobertas de sangue. Do sangue de Hermione. Porque ela morrera nos seus braços e isso ficaria para sempre marcado em si. Aproximou-se da janela e olhou para baixo pensando. "Não seria tudo mais simples se eu simplesmente saltasse? Acabaria tudo! Esta dor! Este sofrimento! Além disso acabaria-se assim o ultimo Horcrux de Voldemort. Mas não… havia pessoas ainda a lutar que precisavam de si e teria que ser Voldemort a matá-lo."

- Harry…

Harry voltou-se e viu Ron de varinha na mão.

- Numa coisa a Hermione tinha razão. Quero que saibas que nunca estarás sozinho!

- Porque é que estás a dizer isso agora?

- Nós estaremos á tua espera…

- Ron…

- A morte não é o fim Harry! Lembra-te sempre disso! A morte nunca é o fim!

Um raio verde saiu da varinha de Ron e atravessou-lhe o peito. Quando o corpo caiu ao chão, Ron já estava morto. Harry correu para ele. E gritou com todas as forças que tinha. Ron… matara-se. Como? Porquê? Mas a resposta estava mesmo á sua frente. Então fora essa a razão… o destino tinha de se cumprir. Ron e Hermione estavam destinados a ficar juntos desde aquele dia em que se tinham visto pela primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts. A vida proibira-os de estar juntos em vida mas eles estariam juntos eternamente na morte. Talvez fosse por isso que ao cair no chão, a mão de Ron caíra sobre a de Hermione. Harry cobriu-os com um feitiço de invisibilidade. O feitiço acabaria dentro de horas. Era assim que eles mereciam ser encontrados. De mãos dadas, juntos na morte, como não puderam estar em vida."

_  
For the tree of life is growing (Pois a árvore da vida está a crescer)  
Where the spirit never dies (Onde o espírito nunca more)  
And the bright light of salvation (E a luz clara da salvação)  
Up in dark and empty skies (Cresce nos escuros e vazios céus)  
When the cities are on fire (Quando as cidades estiverem em chamas)  
With the burning flesh of men (Com a carne queimada do homem)  
Just remember that death is not the end (Lembra-te apenas que a morte não é o fim)_

E agora que a guerra acabara, que Harry vencera Voldemort, o Rapaz-que-Sobreviveu ponderava naquilo que os amigos lhe disseram. Talvez eles tivessem razão. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, os Weasley, Tonks, Lupin… enfim… era verdade que eles tinham morrido mas as memórias continuavam lá. No seu coração. Aquela memória das suas mortes podia torturá-lo mas as memórias felizes que ele guardava dos que tinham partido era muito mais fortes e continuavam vivas. E no fundo Harry sabia que tal como Hermione dissera, eles estavam neste momento a olhar por ele. Sorriu ao imaginar como estariam eles lá em cima. Imaginou Mrs. Weasley atrás dos gémeos enquanto eles só faziam asneiras. Mr. Weasley falando com muggles que provavelmente lá estariam. Fleur apaparicando Bill enquanto Ginny fingia vomitar. Charlie brincando com algum animal. Tonks e Lupin vigiando o pequeno Teddy que crescia cá em baixo. E imaginava que naquele momento, Hermione e Ron o observavam sorrindo, relembrando todos os momentos que o trio tinha vivido e acima de tudo estariam juntos… e felizes!

_  
Not the end, not the end (Não é o fim, não é o fim)  
Just remember that death is not the end (Lembra-te apenas que a morte não é o fim)  
Not the end, not the end (Não é o fim, não é o fim)_

_**Música: **_"__Dead is not the end" – Nick Cave


End file.
